bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy Fighers Series Power Level
Galaxy Fighers Series Power Level revise Power level of this universe is 1/40 that of the Dragonball universe. Surge: x5 Super aura: x1.4 Kekkei super aura: x1.8 Booster:x1-x40 Super form:x100 Less than 500:fighter 500-2,000:low level superhuman 2,000-15,000:mid level superhuman 15,000-50,000:elite level superhuman 50,000-450,000:X level superhuman More than 450,000:Ultima ''Prologue'' Martial Arts trainee PL:5-8 Tergoku PL:10; (Dragonized) 3,000; (awaken power) 14; (post SBD) 40; (few month post training) 54; (spiral dragon) 75; (burst mode) 270; (Dragon Blaster) 550 Yuto PL:10 Rito PL:8; (few month post training) 30 Soren PL:13 Sabo PL:13; (few months post training) 50 Rose PL:7 Pirate (each) 20 Criminal (each) 13 Krityan Guard (each) 20 Mayor Spike PL:25 Brock PL:118 Misty PL:86 Duke PL:140 Dark Vice Admiral (each) 120 Sally PL:37 Zack PL:48 Gregory PL:75; (aura blocked) 5 Claire PL:72; (aura blocked) 4 Viper PL:45; (aura blocked) 2 Blade PL:87; (aura blocked) 9 Fal PL:62; (aura blocked) 1 Eraqus (suppressed) 100; (10%) 375 Tai Lung (seal) 2; (unseal; rusty) 300; Fist of Fire:500 Sun PL:29 Sun's Father PL:150 Goffu PL:40 Thor PL:40 Yosuke PL:7 Yamamecha (each) 25 Yamato PL:8 Maroku PL:43 Charlotte PL:22 Lisha PL:38 Philuffy PL:35 Noct PL:32 Tillfur PL:27 Shalice PL:50 Mizuki PL:20 Kanami PL:30 Youko PL:18 Mimi PL:21 Sector Security (each) 22 Sam PL:32 Fiend (each) 12 Yamaberserker (each) 30 Mummy PL:350 Android PL:35 Chapter 1; Journey part 1 Mira PL:33 Ifman PL:41 Taichi PL:52 Tergoku PL:60; (burst mode) 300; (Xenkai) 68; (burst mode) 340; (Large supernova) 15,000; (Dragonized) 20,400; (small supernova) 2,500; (one month post training) 100; (burst mode) 500; (dragon blaster) 570; (Xenkai) 110; (burst mode) 550; (spiral dragon rising force) 700; (Dragonized) 33,000; (burst mode) 165,000 Zack PL:54; (one month post training) 90; (shining wings) 450 Sally PL:44; (one month post training) 75 Sun PL:35; (one month post training) 58 Rito PL:37.5; (one month post training) 63 Goffu PL:45; (one month post training) 60 Thor PL:45; (one month post training) 60 Yosuke PL:10 Andy PL:36 Ann PL:36 Ino PL:25 Shika PL:28; shadow control:40 Tenten PL:38 Neji PL:50; Byakugan:75 Lee (with weight) 40; (without weight) 55; (rest) 50; (forth gate) 275; (hidden lotus) 300 Solaria (suppressed) 35; full power:58; (aurora fur) 290; (Sirenize) 17,400; (one month post training) 98; (aurora fur) 460 Choji PL:40 Dijinn (base) 400; (full power) 450 Oushu (Base form) 1,000; (speed form) 800; (true form) 1,800; (sick) 620; (sick true form) 928 Boukon PL:750 Ranma PL:48; (one month post training) 68 Inuyasha PL:48; (one month post training) 68 Arima (10%) 25,000 Ryogo PL:90 Atan PL:87 Shin PL:86 Charlotte PL:30 Lisha PL:48 Philuffy PL:45 Noct PL:38 Tillfur PL:36 Shalice PL:70 Mizuki PL:27 Kanami PL:39 Youko PL:25 Mimi PL:35 Fiend PL:12-45 Soldier (each) 27 Shadow Ken soldier (each) 20 Lance PL:55 Lisa PL:20 Hayate PL:35 Kasome PL:32 Jijia PL:52 Rogue (each) 12 Criminal (each) 17 Jin PL:65 Gen PL:70 Kensei PL:120; (Chaotic Storm) 148; (enraged) 500 Kryo PL:500 Criminal (each) 13 Scaruge (base form) 1,450; (final form) 7,250; (Solar Bomb) 9,850 Strike Force (each) 46 Tashigi PL:64 Smoker PL:856 Buggy PL:50 Avida PL:36 Longchi PL:47 Bobo PL:48 Buggy pirate (each) 10 Saya PL:1,158,000 Mayuki PL:540 Chapter 1; journey part 2 Tergoku PL:140; (Dragonized) 42,000; (burst recoil) 84,000 Solaria PL:136; (aurora fur) 680 Zack PL:120 Taichi PL:115 Sally PL:87 Sun PL:66 Thor PL:95 Goffu PL:95 Ranma PL:100 Inuyasha PL:100 Amy PL:55 Maimi PL:75 Aoi PL:72 Ginta PL:110 Arimi PL:82 Shoku PL:59 Rito PL:105 Yosuke PL:15 Gregory PL:137 Claire PL:132 Viper PL:97 Blade PL:150 Fal PL:112 Songoku PL:130 Songigi PL:125 ACT (each) 65 Origami PL:125 Soldier (each) 33 Koyomi PL:50 Altas PL:350 Roboian (each) 83 Robin Hound PL:117 Yeti (suppressed) 250; (full power) 362 Nate PL:12 Nagxus PL:600 Bandit (each) 18 Fiend (each) 110 Alterize PL:116 Lord Dragbreaker PL:150; (Dragonized) 45,000 Villain (each) 133 Shadowbot (each) 50 Ÿ-90 PL:400 Ÿ-89 PL:400 Chapter 1; journey part 3 Tergoku PL:160; (burst mode) 800; (Lightspeed attack) 1,385; (Ertos Form) 112,000; (w/o power) 20; (post ninjetti power) 240; (savage aura) 320; (Xenkai) 300; (savage aura) 375; (burst mode) 1,875; (Spiral Dragon Storm) 3,000; (burst recoil) 3,700; (Supernova) 41,000; (Dragonized) 112,500 Solaria PL:154; (aurora fur) 720; (w/o power) 19; (post ninjetti power) 234; (savage aura) 292; Spirit Blast Cyclone:450 Mira PL:46; (post ninjetti power) 66 Ifman PL:78; (post ninjetti power) 98 Zack PL:135; (w/o power) 16; (post ninjetti power) 200; (savage aura) 225; (Shiny Wings) 1,125; (Blast Wings lion song) 1,350; (Shuriken Blade Shockwave) 435 Sally PL:90; (w/o power) 11; (post ninjetti power) 140; (savage aura) 175; (Cross Blade Freezing point) 455 Sun PL:75; (w/o power) 8; (post ninjetti power) 100; (savage aura) 125; (Rainy Stream rush) 160 Taichi PL:130; (w/o power) 15; (post ninjetti power) 190; (savage aura) 237; (Fox Fire; multi shot) 200 Rito PL:102; (post ninjetti power) 142; (Monster Form) 3,800 Yosuke PL:20 Maroku PL:128; (Burning Terra Form) 640; (post ninjetti power) 168; (Burning Terra Form) 840; (enraged) 1,170 Gamma PL:150 Lisa PL:38 Gato PL:135 Swatbot (each) 57 Ÿ series (each) 100 Yamato PL:18 Zenith PL:120; (post ninjetti power) 180; (violet aura) 225 Ÿ-101 Beta MK2 PL:145 Sejï (zero) 40; (two Emeralds) 200; (four emeralds) 400; (six emeralds) 1,200; (perfect form) 90,000 Zero PL:180 Trinity attack:754 Yamahornet PL:95 Tikal PL:2.5 Monster (each) 50 Aloeidai PL:500 Hope PL:100 Dot PL:35 Yuel PL:8 Caius (suppressed) 1,000; (less suppressed) 2,125 Ginta PL:122 Arimi PL:90 Maimi PL:150 Aoi PL:154 Ivan Ooze PL:1,000 Ooze minion (each) 60 Tengu warrior (each) 65 Deucla (suppressed) 940,000 Assistroid (each) 64 Goffu PL:127; (post ninjetti power) 157; (Rhino cannon) 250 Thor PL:127; (post ninjetti power) 157; (Rhino cannon) 250 Maimi PL:120; (wild aura) 150 Guardian (each) 115 Metainsect PL:200 Ranma PL:145; (wild aura) 181 Inuyasha PL:145; (wild aura) 181 Maid (each) 60 Han PL:243 Vivi PL:58 Police (each) 40 Pirbot (each) 62 Miss Christmas PL:37 Mr 5 PL:200 Mr 2 PL:210 Mr 1 PL:1,000 Miss Valentine PL:70 Ms Sunday PL:80 Criminal Agent PL:25 Smoker PL:450 Crocodile PL:2,000; (weaken by water) 1,150 Razund PL:175 Lakasei PL:175 Amond PL:625 Caocao PL:380 Daiz PL:710 Turles PL:1,625; (Killer Driver) 5,000; (fruit eaten) 21,000; (more fruit eaten) 32,500 Hakuya PL:290; (radiant form) 5,800 Rin PL:250 Kou imperial soldier (each) 30 Koga warrior (each) 30 Rose PL:40; (spiral awakening) 240; (King Spiral) 300 Bandit (each) 10 Hyena (each) 76 Venom Tiger (each) 80 Chapter 1; journey part 4 Aoi PL:200 Maimi PL:195 Tergoku PL:340; (savage burst mode) 2,125; (Xenkai) 360; (Ertos form) 252,000; (enraged) 2,700; (Xenkai) 400 Solaria PL:336; (Rider High) 5,400; (savage aurora fur) 2,100 Antonia PL:115 Maid (each) 130 Ginta PL:164 Arimi PL:108 Shoku PL:74 Sally PL:148 Zack PL:220 Rito PL:160 Origami PL:136 Wisp (each) 115 Yamamecha (each) 70 TI PL:240; (savage aura) 300; (burst mode) 1,500; (Meteor smash) 2,150; (Ertos form) 168,000 Prya PL:280 Zenith PL:300; (violet aura) 375; (Ertos Rush) 1,875; (Ertos form) 210,000 Nami PL:120 Omega PL:2,200 Lisa PL:50 Yamato PL:22 YamaCerebus PL:320 Volcafor (first form) 1,000; (second form) 2,000; (final form) 3,000 Scyilies (suppressed) 500; (full power) 2,000 YamaGenesis PL:320 YamaWyvern PL:400 Solaris (cocoon form) 180,000; (release form) 200,000 Super Trinity:362,500 Ming PL:180 Arima (10%) 25,000 Suzaku (1%) 1,180 Mayura PL:100 Tyrone (1%) 1,350 Atan PL:217 Shin PL:220 Ryogo PL:240 Yuki PL:38 Kenan PL:4,000 Fiend assassin PL:30 Corrupted Fiend PL:500 Yuto (1%) 3,000 Chapter 2; journey part 1 Tergoku PL:480; (Ertos form) 336,000; (werewolf form) 2,400; (savage aura) 600; (burst mode) 3,000; (spiral dragon stream) 4,250; (resonance) 25,000; (post-kamui Xenkai) 540; (resonance spiral hexagon blast) 118,000; (resonance ginga sword) 122,000; (savage burst mode) 3,375; (resonance spiral dragon) 180,000; (mid battle Xenkai) 600; (enraged savage burst mode) 5,600; (pure will burst recoil) 340,000; (savage burst mode) 3,950; (Dragonized) 180,000; (Burst mode) 900,000; (end action) 1,180,000; (savage aura) 750; (Supernova) 40,000 Solaria PL:400; (savage aura) 500; (aurora fur) 2,500; (resonance) 25,000; (resonance Rosen blood) 118,000; (resonance spirit slash) 122,000; (resonance Twlight Gale) 180,000; Post SBD:580; (savage aura) 725; (aurora fur) 3,625; (enraged) 3,500 Rito PL:200 Spotihelm PL:204 Spud PL:182 Tsuna (1%) 900 Tatura (1%) 1,280 Fiend (each) 50 Yamamecha (each) 75 Giga Yamamecha PL:4,000 Dark minion (each) 90 Thor PL:200 Goffu PL:200 Chip PL:20; (Gaia Colossus) 175,000 Dark Guardian (each) 2,000 Dark Gaia (base) 150,000; (perfect form) 280,000 Zack PL:270; (Mind controlled) 640; (shiny wings w/ mind control) 3,200; (savage shiny wings w/o mind control) 1,687 Sun PL:138 Sally PL:162 Taichi PL:258 Ray PL:350 Laku PL:342 Xi PL:300 Negakrityan PL:6,000 Alpha PL:500 Gold PL:500; (sun stone charge) 4,000 Ratchit PL:186 Satchit PL:190 Kamui (1%) 3,200; (10%) 32,000 Mayura PL:118; (fiend corruption) 900 Ryogo PL:300 Atan PL:248 Shin PL:250 Haruka PL:188 Celes PL:500; (savage rakiri fist) 3,125 Mizuki PL:270 Kanami PL:390 Youko PL:250 Mimi PL:350 Maroku PL:240 Tyrone (1%) 1,400; (100%) 140,000 Yuto (1%) 3,500; (50%) 175,000; (100%) 350,000; (injured 2%) 5,986; (post Solaria injuries) 308,560; (shadow recoil) 360,000 Martel (suppressed) 540,000 Saniya PL:270; (Fuse with chaos) 1,120 Hayes PL:900 Ragnarok PL:1,000,000 Master Hoshi PL:139 Biomen (each) 35 Misokatsun PL:920 Epifurva PL:2,266 Kishieme PL:2,000 Dr Whello PL:3,100 Chapter 2; journey part 2 Gi PL:49 Tergoku PL:640; (mid evolution) 748; (post evolution) 1,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 1,500; (burst mode) 7,500; (Dragon Form aura cloak) 17,500; (Dragon Form Shell Armor) 22,500; (Dragon Form) 40,000; (Ginga Burst) 7,801; (post Dragonvian blood awakening) 9,930; (hidden potential) 1,800,000 Solaria PL:628; (mid evolution) 720; (post evolution) 960; (Kekkei savage aura) 1,440; (solar fur) 7,200; (Twin spirit whip) 5,700 Zack PL:420; (2 weeks post training) 572 Sally PL:200; (2 weeks post training) 280 Sun PL:150; (2 weeks post training) 176 Taichi PL:400; (2 weeks post training) 560 Rito PL:220; (2 weeks post training) 250 Antonia PL:130; (2 weeks post training) 175 Goffu PL:240; (post evolution) 480 Thor PL:240; (post evolution) 480 Ranma PL:250; (post evolution) 500 Inuyasha PL:250; (post evolution) 500 Yosuke PL:60 Andrea PL:90 Pirate (each) 40 Ryoko PL:118 Barrier Guardian (each) 60 Shark Mutant PL:45 Kol PL:462 Diva PL:1,500 Octor PL:350 Ren PL:22; (movie montage) 102; (post training) 362; (Run form) 167 Saki PL:178 Rin PL:200 Aya PL:180 Satoshi PL:400; (w/ aeon) 680 Robot (each) 100 Criminal (each) 25 Cauis (suppressed) 4,500 Lyra PL:750 Mew (suppressed) 175,000 Ginta PL:800 Arimi PL:575 Sai PL:700 Hatake PL:593 Yamada PL:575 Maimi (post evolution) 700 Aoi (post evolution) 708 Iruka PL:480 Kurenai PL:400 Hinata PL:500 Kiba PL:435 Akamaru PL:400 Shino PL:435 Shika PL:335 Choji PL:450 Ino PL:300 Gaī PL:750 Lee PL:710 Neji PL:800 Tenten PL:500 Shizune PL:490 Shoku PL:440 Gamakitchi PL:2,500 Great Hound Beast (each) 5,000 Fukasaku PL:5,000 Shima PL:4,900 Deva Pain PL:7,000; (Devil Deity Nirvana Retribution) 8,750; (weaken) 4,250; (Celestial Terra Blast) 21,375 Asuna Pain PL:1,987 Human Pain PL:1,700 Preta Pain PL:1,862 Naraka Pain PL:1,375 Animal Pain PL:1,000 Resistance Force (each) 150 Furious Five (tired; each) 100 Raiko (Dead) 37,500 Nagato PL:1,759 Konan PL:1,030 Mao PL:1,000 Chapter 2; journey part 4 Tergoku PL:1,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 7,500 Solaria PL:960; (Kekkei savage aura) 7,200 Zack PL:600; (savage aura) 750 Taichi PL:576; (savage aura) 720 Sally PL:320; (savage aura) 400 Sun PL:192 Rito PL:240 Antonia PL:184; (red sun meteor cannon; each) 208 Goffu PL:300 Thor PL:300 Ranma PL:560 Inyasha PL:560 Maimi PL:840 Aoi PL:848 Yosuke PL:108 Andera PL:120 Sasuke PL:700 Zenith PL:760 Maroku PL:690 Veronica PL:1,750 Gabe PL:1,600 Veronica's Knight (each) 500 Spy (each) 350 Priate (each) 100 Neju PL:18 Stinger PL:900 Lila PL:780 Monster (each) 200 Sasake PL:950; (savage burst mode) 4,750 Karin PL:350; (Kekkei savage aura) 525 Chubo PL:1,150; (savage aura) 1,437 Suji PL:480; (savage aura) 600 Gary PL:200 Larry PL:200 Nene PL:700 Chibi Ninja (each) 476 Sparrow PL:900 Minvera PL:1,000 Dart PL:9,000; (parasite form) 3,700; (W/ axe) 4,150; (Devil form) 14,800; (Hell meteor) 22,500 Deckerdra Lizard PL:14,500 Airride Criminal (each) 56 Kongo PL:90 Abandoned robot (each) 135 Pinnochio PL:478 Grandloco Rhino PL:4,000 Hover Gear PL:80 Rogue (each) 60 Lilith PL:8,500 Vira Titan PL:5,000 Wise tiger PL:780 Muysa PL:1,400 Shuri PL:1,120 Criminal (each) 20 Assassin Monkey (each) 45 Mini Ninja crow (each) 320 Shogun Crow PL:920 Earl PL:380 Mike PL:376 Fighter (each) 300 Foxy PL:520 Zastin PL:400 Yami PL:740 Lacospo PL:15 Alien Frog PL:800 Robin PL:335 Akoiji (suppressed) 75,000 Chapter 3; journey part 1 Tergoku PL:1,200; (burst mode) 6,000; (Kekkei savage burst mode) 9,000; (Dragonized) 270,000; (puppy form) 12; (spiral dragon stamp) 14,540; (Hexagon Blaster Machine Gun; each) 8,700; (Hybrid blood) 35,000; (Spiral Dragon Falcon Gatling) 42,750 Solaria PL:1,168; (Kekkei savage aura) 1,752; (spirit blast:rain) 2,435; (Forbidden temptation:morgana; each) 1,300; (spirit blast:thunder Lance) 4,000 Zack PL:800; (savage shiny wings) 5,000; (Blast wings asura) 8,000 Taichi PL:792; (violet aura) 990; (Diable Jambe) 4,950; (Fox Fire kick) 7,000 Shipwrights (each) 35 Yosuke PL:116 Andrea PL:158 Franky Family (each) 167 Sally PL:490 Sun PL:240 Antonia PL:200 Zamabii PL:300 Rito PL:400; (Beast Form) 750; (Humanoid form) 975; (Monster Form) 19,500 Franky PL:840; (pre awakening) 7; (violet aura) 1,050; (coup de vent) 2,000 Moku PL:120 Kiwi PL:118 Rob Lucci (suppressed) 400; (base form) 4,000; (chaos leopard form) 10,000; (leopard form) 8,560; (seimei kikan:kami-e bushin) 13,500; (rokuougan) 14,000; (Rankyaku) 9,000; (Shigan Marada; each) 8,000; (Tekkai) 15,000 Kaku (suppressed) 220; (base form) 2,200; (Chaos Giraffe Form) 4,950; (giraffe cannon) 5,750 Kalifa (suppressed) 6.3; (full power) 630; (post chaos power) 1,545; (soap sheep) 2,000; (bubble trap) 2,262 Blueno (suppressed) 8; (base) 820; (full power) 1,176; (tekkai wheel) 2,375 Paulie PL:200 Tilestone PL:208 Cor PL:196 Criminal agent escort force (each) 35 T-bone PL:120 Kung fu chef PL:115 Nero PL:350 Goffu PL:650 Thor PL:650 Maimi PL:596 Aoi's PL:600 Inuyasha PL:720 Ranma PL:720 Arm Criminal (each) 12 Robin (age 8) 49; (now; power sealed) 4; (released) 458 Spandam PL:10 Fukoro (base) 800; (full power) 1,020; (jugon) 1,060 Kumadori (base) 610; (full power) 1,100; (Shigan Cue) 1,275 Jyabura (base form) 2,180; (chaos wolf form) 4,905; (Shigan 10) 6,500 Neju (post training) 320 Criminal agent (each) 42.5 Commission Criminal Agent (each) 100 Aftermath Coby PL:375 Helmeppo PL:350 Garp PL:25,000 Fiona (suppressed) 40,000 Celes PL:1,040 Charlotte PL:500 Lisha PL:700 Philuffy PL:860 Noct PL:580 Shalice PL:540 Tillfur PL:560 Mizuki PL:810 Kanami PL:1,010 Youko PL:750 Mimi PL:900 Chapter 3; journey part 1 Aka PL:500 Ginta PL:1,120 Arimi PL:980 Sai PL:1,100 Hatake PL:1,096 Yamada PL:1,078 Iruka PL:960 Kurenai PL:800 Hinata PL:1,000 Kiba PL:970 Akamaru PL:800 Shino PL:870 Shika PL:670 Choji PL:900 Ino PL:600 Gaī PL:1,500 Lee PL:1,420 Neji PL:1,600 Tenten PL:1,000 Shizune PL:980 Shoku PL:620 Celes PL:1,480 Lisha PL:1,150 Philuffy PL:1,400 Noct PL:809 Charlotte PL:640 Shalice PL:1,080 Tillfur PL:1,120 Yumi PL:900 Yukina PL:900 Mizuki PL:860 Kanami PL:1,050 Youko PL:800 Mimi PL:950 Tergoku PL:1,640; (Kekkei savage aura) 2,460; (hybrid blood) 35,000; (Kekkei Savage Burst mode) 12,300; (True Master Hybrid Blood) 4,250,000 Solaria PL:1,580; (enrage) 10,250 Zack PL:1,200 Taichi PL:1,164 Sally PL:672 Sun PL:420 Antonia PL:400 Rito PL:650 Yosuke PL:200 Andera PL:180 Goffu PL:900 Thor PL:900 Maimi PL:728 Aoi PL:740 Inuyasha PL:876 Ranma PL:876 Franky PL:900 Maroku PL:920 Sasuke PL:1,000 Zenith PL:1,016 Mari PL:700 Chopper (base) 275 Lemaire PL:550 Cynthia PL:350 Gilliam PL:575 Andropov PL:300 Schneider PL:300 Logi PL:750 Levy PL:580 Cana PL:600 Mira PL:830 Ifman PL:1,300 Saruyama PL:530 Koruma PL:2,250 Ryogo PL:640 Shin PL:600 Atan PL:600 Resistance Soldier (each) 300 Gregory PL:1,100 Claire PL:1,075 Viper PL:850 Blade PL:1,350 Fal PL:1,000 Eraqus (10%) 2,300 Lord of the Dragonvian PL:9,000 Pirate (each) 69 Robot (each) 178 Haunted PL:2,300 Lisa PL:115 Oogway (suppressed) 530,000; (past) 2,650,000 Petra (suppressed) 490,000; (full power) 2,350,000 Dragonv PL:525 Kotori PL:500 Satin PL:15,000 Genryu (each) 200 Jade warrior (each) 276 Amazon (each) 300 Minion (each) 60 Kwan PL:7,500 Lyjel PL:6,000 Aber PL:11,000 Ryuga PL:1,750 Mele PL:550 Fiend (each) 120 Coup soldier (each) 224 Bandit (each) 240 Kyle PL:570; (Fiend Form) 8,000 Exile Krityan (each) 200 Yamamecha (each) 87 Chapter 3; journey part 2 Yumi PL:920 Yukina PL:920 Lisa PL:120 Terten PL:16 Nagisa PL:7 Taichi PL:1,172 Sally PL:680; (savage aura) 850; (Armor of the Heart) 2,400; (blind) 35; (Virgo strike) 900; (Fenrir Sword Aquarius) 1,450; (assist arts) 3,000 Zack PL:1,216; (savage aura) 1,520; (blind) 39; (Shuriken blade Lance) 2,000; (burning spiral hammer) 2,100; (Shuriken Blade) 1,650; (enraged) 1,700; (punch) 1,500; (seven sword dance) 1,900 Antonia PL:420; (savage) 525; (beyond limit) 2,000 Sun PL:446; (savage aura) 557; (blind) 20; (mermaid form) 1,100; (rainy stream) 1,200; (izuna lock) 1,250; (evil Sun) 900; (headbutt) 990; (wipe) 1,000; (water arts) 1,167; (assist arts) 3,000 Tergoku PL:1,644; (Kekkei Savage Aura) 2,466; (blind) 58; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 2,400; (spiral dragon dual heat) 2,500; (Neko mask) 1,100; (barrier) 750; (Neko blaster) 760; (immobilized) 60; (spiral dragon double rifle) 2,175; (enraged Spiral Dragon Kick) 1,875; (hybrid blood) 4,260; (spiral dragon heat) 4,360; (spiral dragon rifle) 4,380; (dragon blaster shatter force) 4,610; (Ginga Sword Twin rising smash) 4,420; (spiral dragon drop kick) 4,400; (Dragon blaster eruption) 5,160; (stone throw) 40; (Spiral Dragon Shock) 5,200; (enraged punch) 5,000; (Etherion hybrid blood) 7,000; (punch) 7,850; (Etherion Hybrid blood full power) 8,115; (Kekkei Savage Burst mode) 60,862; (kick) 82,500; (energon punch) 95,422; (full power seal punch) 89,862 Solaria PL:1,584; (Hybrid Blood) 4,400; (hidden potential) 1,760,000; (blind) 55; (kid) 6; (sword) 45; (enraged awakening) 150; (sword attack) 200; (swords) 50; (pre journey) 43; (tied up) 220; (kick) 235; (two sword style) 1,625; (card) 380; (Aska) 2,900; (white eclipse) 3,190; (Tasha Senku) 1,950; (Garuda flame) 3,450; (Ifrit) 3,395; (Cerberus) 2,440; (Purge Breath) 2,455; (full power Spirit Slash) 2,700; (hybrid blood) 6,000; (full power spirit slash) 7,375; (tired) 1,250; (spirit Gale) 2,360; (immobilized) 350; (spirit whip Trinity Blaze) 1,880; (spirit slash) 2,400; (Volt) 2,380; (Takuraka) 2,420; (bind snake) 5 Thor PL:940 Goffu PL:940 Ranma PL:880 Inuyasha PL:880 Lee PL:1,440 Riśe PL:20; (post aeon) 400 Mari PL:706 Franky PL:940 Rito PL:660; (blind) 30 Andrea PL:260 Maroku PL:1,150 Fiend (each) 350 Kon PL:175 Ed PL:400 Edd PL:250 Eddy PL:380 Kotori PL:540 Mai PL:580 Ling Ling PL:600 Lung Lung PL:600 Fushira PL:225,000 Newman Troop (each) 225 Barrierite Guardian (each) 450 Wally PL:450; (gun) 500; (stun gun) 630; (kid) 4; (energy shot) 350 Sho PL:500; (kid) 3.5; (card arts) 600 Simon PL:675; (kid) 4.8 Millianna PL:380; (Nekosoku tube) 465; (kid) 3 Card human (each) .2 Slave (each) 4 ; (w/ sword; each) 45 Rob (weaken) 590; (full power fire arts) 1,012; (Dying) 2 G.A.F. Council Member (each) 375 G.A. Council Member (each) 387 Tsuna (1%) 875 Archaeon PL:2,750,000 Fulgurian PL:2,900,000 Gentlana PL:21,000 Criminal (each) 30 Slepnir (each) 220 Magna Bot (each) 524 Bishop PL:425; (wild aura) 1,700; (weaken) 106 Tao PL:425; (wild aura) 1,700; (weaken) 106 Cynthia PL:470; (wild aura) 1,880; (weaken) 117; (berserk) 1,637 Gilliam PL:600; (wild aura) 2,400; (weaken) 150 Andropov PL:350; (wild aura) 1,400 Schneider PL:350; (wild aura) 1,400 Lemaire PL:625; (wild aura) 2,500; (weaken wild aura) 2,375 Logi (suppressed) 750; (full power) 8,250 Delphinium PL:400 Jafar Minion (each) 55 Demon dog (each) 240 Ingo PL:250 Vidaldus (base) 273; (full power) 900; (Hair arts) 1,275; (Rock of the succubus) 1,380 Fukuro PL:800; (judgement hour) 725; (Fukuro jet) 900; (Fukuro punch) 920; (Fukuro kick) 927; (Missile Ho Ho Hou) 1,000; (Fire Ho Ho Hou ) 1,250; (Tergoku Form) 1,100; (Dragon Blaster) 2,000 Iraruga PL:2,000; (ikaruga cuts; each) 605; (dimension slash) 2,657; (sonic cut) 2,660; (Phantom cut) 2,665; (Valkyrie slash) 3,170; (Dark splitter) 1,972; (Hell road) 2,530; (Final path) 2,725 Jafar (kid) 30; (torture) 325; (sorcerer power) 650; (dark vanish) 1,000; (shockwave) 800; (base) 1,000; (dark arts) 2,100; (Dark Palm) 2,128; (full power) 6,000; (nirvana power; max) 10,500; (Magic Punch) 11,350; (meteor) 30,445; (Max Meteor) 30,620; (magic punch) 30,255; (Grand Chariot) 37,670; (Nirvana Beam; each) 8,154; (Nirvana Beam) 39,025; (Nirvana Plam) 37,270; (Altairis) 43,345; (Abyss Break) 49,825; (injured) 16,200 Siegrain PL:3,719 Utear PL:4,200; (Time no Arc) 5,400 Fodder boss (memory) 210 Fodder (each) 87 Energy Fodder (each) 50; (fireball; each) 120 Explosion:100 Etherion:900,000,000 Chapter 3; journey part 3 Taichi PL:1,350 Antonia PL:500 Sun PL:520 Neju PL:432 Mari PL:800 Thor PL:1,000 Goffu PL:1,000 Ranma PL:1,400 Inyuasha PL:1,400 Lee PL:1,450 Resistance soldier (each) 500 Bandit (each) 100 Black aeon troop (each) 230 Solaria (no power) 195; (full power) 1,750; (arrow) 1,945; (Sylph) 2,822; (Aquarius) 14,000; (Leo) 18,000; (Ifrit) 12,059; (out of energy) 92; (hybrid blood) 6,000; (Mystic Arts Summon:Ultima) 22,000; (post mystic arts style) 1,920; (Virgo) 2,400; (half dead) 1,037 Tergoku (no power) 210; (full power) 1,800; (slow charge) 550; (suppressed) 300; (Ginga Burst Shuriken Barrage; each) 500; (Spiral Dragon Left Hook) 450; (Spiral Dragon Headbutt) 435; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 2,837; (Ginga Burst Air Slash) 3,430; (Dragon Blaster Storm) 3,216; (Ginga Sword Wings) 3,396; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 4,031; (Spiral Dragon Bullet) 3,862; (Mystic Arts Supernova) 7,359; (Spiral Dragon kick) 4,430; (Spiral Dragon Bullet) 4,362; (poison) 1,356; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 3,025; (Spiral Dragon Hook) 3,126; (Spiral Dragon Double Kick) 3,092; (poison) 519; (Dragon Blaster Spit) 789; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 888; (Extremely Poison) 369; (Roar) 36,875; (Xenkai) 2,000; (half dead) 1,050; (hybrid blood) 3,500; (spiral dragon heat) 5,250; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 5,300; (Full Power Dragon Blaster Roar) 5,577; (Punch) 5,099; (Flame of Rebuke) 5,381; (Dragon Blaster Rage) 5,651; (punch) 7,415; (kick) 7,094; (Dragon Blaster Nova) 8,556; (Flame of Rebuke Hybrid Blood) 11,575; (punch) 11,642; (Ginga Burst Mach Gust) 22,587; (Hybrid Blood Kekkei savage aura) 15,000; (Spiral Dragon) 21,000; (Ginga Burst Shuriken) 25,000 Zack (no power) 175; (Lance throw) 109; (full power) 1,420; (slow charge) 292; (Freeze) 1,934; (suppressed) 225; (Burning Spiral) 240; (Burning Spiral Geyser) 350; (Burning Spiral) 2,907; (Burning Spiral Geyser; slow charge) 455; (Grand Prix) 476; (Shuriken Blade Lance) 1,181; (Slow Charge full power) 379; (Burning Spiral Hammer; slow charge) 397; (Burning Spiral Geyser; slow charge) 405; (Mystic Arts Saber Eagle) 6,133; (Burning Spiral Barrier) 2,828; (half dead) 875; (Full Power Burning Spiral) 1,812 Sally (no power) 125; (full power) 900; (slow charge) 257; (nirvana wheel armor; slow charge) 760; (sword attack; slow charge) 810; (flying armor) 1,794; (cross blade) 1,822; (poison) 370; (Nirvana wheel armor) 2,795; (Rode of Yūen) 7,247; (Cross Blade Palm) 7,275; (Frozen Huntress Stealth Slash) 11,528; (Blackwing armor) 5,259 Rito PL:1,000; (half dead) 750 Eve PL:1,480; (white out) 1,141; (tired) 260 Hibiki PL:1,300; (slow charge) 70; (archive attack) 1,650; (archive) 1,625; (tired) 200 Ren PL:1,500; (slow charge) 219; (aerial) 1,254; (tired) 310 Ichiya PL:1,725; (immobilized) 16; (Muscular) 2,581 Lyon PL:1,500; (freeze) 2,000; (slow charge) 295; (Shuriken blade Eagle; each) 95; (Aeon sword) 2,044; (Blade Tiger) 1,625; (Slow Charge) 295; (Shuriken Blade Eagle; slow charge; each) 98; (Slow charge; full power) 323; (Inferno Ape; slow charge) 478; (Inferno Dragon; slow charge) 410; (Freeze) 1,822; (Snow tiger; slow charge) 394; (Hedgehog) 2,434; (tired) 460 Sherry PL:872; (slow charge) 182; (Mud doll) 154; (wood doll) 1,130; (Rock doll) 1,148 (wood doll; slow charge) 169; (evil) 1,119; (tired) 150 Jura PL:5,000; (Han Tetsu heki) 5,212; (Gan Tetsu Toge) 4,555; (Stone attack; each) 5,454; (Han Tetsu Heki) 10,906; (Earth Arts) 10,400; (full power sai) 12,003 Wendy PL:1,100; (kid) 4; (full power sky dragon scream) 1,812 Charle PL:950 Flying Bomber Christina PL:10,000 Yajima PL:35,000 Jafar PL:6,932; (Nirvana Palm) 7,545; (Light arts) 7,500; (self destruction arts) 18,000; (tired) 4,187; (Flame of Rebuke) 2,457 Young Mystogan PL:169 Dan (memory) 250,000 Fiona (memory) 230,000 Aura Elite Guard (each) 600 Laura PL:750 Sector Security (each) 37 Utear PL:7,300 Xehanort PL:1,200,000,000 Angelica PL:4,000; (Painful parfume) 5,400; (Gemini; Shuriken Blade Lance) 1,046; (Gemini Zack) 1,750; (Spear) 1,979; (Freeze) 2,378; (Gemini Solaria) 1,950; (Skorpio) 14,500; (kick) 65; (Aries) 9,000; (wool bomb) 14,000; (wood punch) 14,200; (Caelum) 750; (Caelum Laser Form) 15,240; (Caelum Laser) 20,915; (Gemini Solaria/Caleum) 13,744; (punch) 5,000; (Gemini kick) 3,500; (Gemini punch) 4,000; (Caelum Laser) 19,000; (kid) 17 Racer PL:4,888; (Motor) 3,655; (kick) 2,497; (Dead Grand Prix) 5,160; (High side Rush) 2,491; (Laser) 607; (Punch) 4,700; (kick) 2,710; (full power) 5,320; (kid) 27; (bomb) 5,050 Hoteye PL:8,560; (earth arts) 10,316; (earth arts #2) 10,719; (Liquid Ground) 5,719; (full power Liquid ground) 6,894 Cobra PL:3,800 ;(Cubelios bite) 906; (Cubelios Attack) 2,046; (Cobra Punch) 5,143; (Cobra/Cubelios) 5,784; (Hybrid blood) 9,390; (poison punch) 9,750; (poison shield) 10,000; (Venom Slash) 9,942; (Venom Ringa; each) 5,715; (Cobra/Cubelios; Hybrid Blood) 12,500; (full power) 9,500; (Venom Blast) 10,894; (Kick) 9,269; (Venom Fang) 9,826 Brain PL:8,566; (Dark Rondo) 12,900; (Dark Wipe) 9,740; (damage) 8,375; (Dark Rando) 10,569; (Dark Capriccio) 8,881; (full power Dark Capriccio Scream) 10,906 Midnight PL:9,775; (attack) 6,225; (Spiral pain) 9,725 Chaos Unicorn (each) 157 Goblin (each) 150; (attack) 167 Wyvern PL:1,350 Gatou PL:265 Zatou PL:265 Robo Monkey (each; gun) 124 Tai Lung (back at his prime) 2,300; (Tiger Blast) 3,170; (Tiger Scream) 3,052 Harpuia Fodder (each) 170 (Gate of Nirvana) 22,812; (Laser) 20,000 (Explosion) 12,500 Klodoa PL:350; (Lighting Arts) 687 Evil Nene PL:13,500; (Dark Arts; each) 12,247; (Punch) 13,621; (Shockwave) 15,394; (50%) 6,750; (Dark Capriccio) 7,875; (Dark Capriccio) 5,219; (75%) 10,125; (Dark Gravity) 17,925; (Szabo Slash) 18,127; (Sabotager Punch) 17,925; (Dark Delete; each) 1,500; (Dark Capriccio) 18,262; (Genesis Zero) 19,000 Chapter 3; journey part 4 Pirate (each) 70 Spike (suppressed) 3 Masked soldier (each) 50 Broly (suppressed) 150; (75%) 80,000; (full power) 120,000 Paragus PL:200 Izzy PL:2,000; (X Beast form) 10,000 Kensei PL:2,800; (enraged) 9,800; (X Beast Form) 14,000 Ginta PL:1,800 Arimi PL:1,160 Sai PL:1,720 Hatake PL:1,596 Yamada PL:1,578 Iruka PL:1,200 Kurenai PL:1,340 Hinata PL:1,540 Kiba PL:1,460 Akamaru PL:1,150 Shino PL:1,700 Shika PL:1,680 Choji PL:2,000 Ino PL:800 Gaī PL:1,720 Lee PL:2,100 Neji PL:2,300 Tenten PL:1,676 Shizune PL:1,080 Shoku PL:1,040 Celes PL:2,000 Lisha PL:1,760 Philuffy PL:1,600 Noct PL:1,300 Charlotte PL:1,160 Shalice PL:1,800 Tillfur PL:1,640 Yumi PL:1,460 Yukina PL:1,460 Mizuki PL:1,160 Kanami PL:1,300 Youko PL:1,200 Mimi PL:1,250 Tergoku PL:2,500; (Kekkei savage Burst Mode) 18,750; (Akai Fighter powers absorb) 242,750; (serious mode) 3,000; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 1,200; (tired) 2,100; (tired; enraged) 2,875; (Kekkei Savage Aura) 4,312; (Suppressed Hybrid Blood) 6,500; (Dragon Blaster Breath) 8,280; (Beyond Limits) 11,730; (Far Beyond Limits Heat) 14,400; (Full Power Dragon Spiral Dragon Gatling) 18,000; (Kekkei Savage Burst Mode) 18,750 Solaria PL:2,480; (Kekkei Savage Aurora Fur) 18,600 Zack PL:1,800; (Shuriken Sword Shield) 2,250; (savage aura) 2,250; (Burning Spiral Geyser) 4,250 Taichi PL:1,750 Sally PL:1,100; (Flame Empress) 2,025; (savage aura) 1,375; (Nirvana Wheel Armor) 3,060; (full power cross slash) 4,370; (tired) 1,000 Sun PL:920 Antonia PL:900 Rito PL:800 Yosuke PL:500 Andera PL:400 Goffu PL:1,470 Thor PL:1,470 Maimi PL:1,438 Aoi PL:1,440; (Dogeaian Armor) 4,500; (full power defensive arts) 16,500 Inuyasha PL:1,500 Ranma PL:1,500 Franky PL:1,078 Maroku PL:1,700; (savage burning Kunckle) 12,750 Sasuke PL:2,000 Zenith PL:2,150 Mari PL:1,200 Chopper (base) 450 Ifman (suppressed) 1,500; (full power) 1,900; (Hybrid Blood awakening) 4,100 Mira PL:900 Cana PL:1,000 Vijeeter PL:1,200 Wakaba PL:1,225 Alzack PL:1,275 Blaze PL:2,310 Eraqus (suppressed) 6,000; (Less Suppressed) 210,000; (Galatic Law) 1,125,000 Rayliegh (suppressed) 11,250 Zen PL:4,000 Duval PL:1,000 Loki PL:2,920 Laki PL:717; (mud shot) 1,825 Sonya PL:3,100 Rose PL:3,100 Kuja warrior (each) 675 Boa Hancock PL:5,000 Sisanna (flashback) 17 Gilder PL:1,900 Renegade (each) 400 Capone Bege PL:1,660 Bonney PL:1,830 Hawkin PL:2,350 Urouge PL:2,100 Killer PL:2,250 Drake PL:2,200 Eustass Kid PL:2,900 Trafalgar Law PL:2,450 Blood Devil (each) 35 Criminal Guard (each) 175 Criminal Fodder (each) 250 (Jupiter Cannon) 20,850 Feral (each) 175 Jet (suppressed) 1,107; (full power) 6,040; (Iron Feathers) 7,240; (Hawk Beam) 9,000; (full power iron feathers) 8,775 Burn PL: 2,700 Wave PL:1,470; (Enraged) 1,695; (More Enraged) 1,890 Sol PL:2,060 Aria PL:2,400 Kizaru (suppressed) 16,360; (Full Power) 200,000; (Light Magic) 227,500; (Master Light Magic) 250,000; (Luminous Cannon) 300,000 Pacifistia (each) 6,000 Kuma (suppressed) 32,500 Virogo PL:11,870 Tank (each) 4,000 Chapter 4; journey part 1 Hybrid w/ dual energy-x2.4 Hybrid-x2 Pure blood w/ dual energy-X1.9 Pure blood-X1.6 Tergoku PL:6,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 9,000; (Dragonized) 1,800,000; (Kekkei savage burst mode) 45,000; (Kekkei savage Dragonized) 2,700,000; (Burst Mode) 13,500,000; (female form) 4,500 Solaria PL:5,952; (Kekkei savage Aurora fur) 44,460 AEU Mecha (each) 600 Rito PL:1,706 Noi (base) 15,000 Terrorists (each) 490 Taichi PL:3,500; (violet aura) 4,375 Zack PL:4,320; (savage aura) 5,400; (shining wings) 27,000 Sun PL:1,748; (savage aura) 2,185 BRL Mecha (each) 600 Sally PL:2,640; (savage aura) 3,300 Lee PL:5,040 Neji PL:4,600 Criminal (each) 400 Zenith PL:4,200 Warz Gill PL:76 Insarn PL:2,568 Damaras PL:70,000 Barizorg PL:68,000 Deratsuelgar PL:40,000 Jealousto PL:8,000 Mangabot (each) 800 Gigafista PL:30,000 Arimi PL:2,320 Sai PL:4,128 Lisha PL:3,344 Tillfur PL:2,624 Babatcheed PL:26,000 Chirakashizky PL:11,850 Ugatz (each) 500 Union Mecha (each) 600 Lycan soldier (each) 1,000 Vexius PL:8,000 Feral fodder (each) 250 Mayura PL:1,500 Antonia PL:1,440 Yosuke PL:1,180 Andera PL:1,140 Goffu PL:2,940 Thor PL:2,940 Maimi PL:2,876 Aoi PL:3,456 Inuyasha PL:3,000 Ranma PL:3,000 Franky PL:2,048 Maroku PL:4,080 Sasuke PL:4,000 Mari PL:2,280 Chopper (base) 1,400 Chaos Trash (each) 700 Tifa PL:1,300 Areith PL:850 Barrite PL:1,800 Red XIII PL:1,750 Ryoga PL:2,800 Kimishima PL:1,500 Ako PL:480 HOLD Agent (each) 700 Mimori PL:420 Shulk PL:5,000 Karin PL:1,100 Dashun PL:1,900 Jiro (suppressed) 2,500 Maro PL:1,450 Yaji PL:1,850 Gear PL:2,200 Taili PL:2,060 Tweet PL:800 Aura Resistance Soldier (each) 800 Golem (each) 4,000 Stein PL:7,500; (Beast form) 9,000 Miyabi PL:10,500 Synclavia PL:10,800 Eitarou PL:30,000 Miko PL:1,550,000 Lotarius (base) 22,500; (heavy suppressed) 225 Micheal (base) 32,000; (clone) 4,000; (Dragon Form) 9,600,000 Dragon Knight (each) 1,750 White Knight (each) 1,400 Vermillion PL:2,350 Furioso PL:2,000 Nana PL:600 Momo PL:600 Zastin PL:1,400 Sirenoid Guard (each) 1,000 Smuggler (each) 45 Undinea PL:28,000 Hapshiel PL:50,000 Nero Yuto PL:1,000,000 Xehanort PL:900,000,000 Kubar PL:67,500; (chaos form) 13,500,000 Maotelus PL:1,500,000,000 Mercenary (each) 1,000 Dar (each) 1,200 Chapter 4; journey part 2 Lance PL:11,000 Lisa PL:2,150 Hayate PL:5,400 Kosome PL:5,000 Scourge PL:8,000 Lilica PL:7,500 Hydra PL:2,500 Troopa (each) 950 Prisoner (each) 325 Hannyabai PL:3,768 Tergoku PL:6,160; (Burst Mode) 30,800; (Xenkai) 6,400; (Kekkei Savage Burst mode) 48,000; (enraged) 9,600; (enraged Kekkei savage aura) 14,400; (Dragonized) 2,880,000; (Burst Mode) 14,400,000; (over limit) 57,600,000; (Dragon Form Aura Cloak) 79,500; (Dragon Form Shell Armor) 132,150; (very hurt) 4,070; (post summit Xenkai) 7,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 10,500; (Burst Mode) 52,500; (Dragonized) 3,150,000; (tired) 301; (Spiral Dragon Heat) 550; (hidden potential) 14,000,000 Buggy PL:1,500 Mr 3 PL:2,493 Bon Clay PL:1,804 Magellan PL:47,000 Ivankov PL:35,000 Crocodile PL:11,876 Daz Bones PL:4,500 Jinbe PL:40,000 Slepnir (each) 740 Magna Bot (each) 900 Andross PL:25,000 Terten PL:219; (Spiral Dragon) 543 Karui PL:86 Omoi PL:90 Takumine PL:142 Nagisa PL:124 Kashi PL:4,290; (Dragon eye) 12,425; (Magi Dragon Armor) 49,250 Agent Swell PL:1,600 Ayo PL:9,500; (Armor V1) 37,000; (Armor V2) 87,600 Seto (suppressed) 75,000 Magi Knight (each) 45 Taichi PL:3,800; (Allelujah; suppressed) 9,850; (Allelujah) 19,500 Zack PL:4,500; (savage shiny wings) 28,125; (Hybrid blood) 112,500 Riśe PL:1,750 Darui PL:3,000 C PL:1,940 Gaara PL:7,000 Lanzo PL:5,130; (Dragon Scales implanted) 45,100 Mei PL:6,960 Chojuro PL:3,880 Onoki PL:15,000 Killer B PL:9,410; (Oni tail V2) 149,450 Kisame PL:12,600; (merged with Samehada) 166,200 Custom Mecha suit (each) 1,000 AEU Mecha (each) 640 BRL Mecha (each) 640 Marie PL:1,140 Terrorist (each) 900 Aizen PL:1,180,000 Solaria PL:6,360; (Aurora fur) 31,800; (Perfect Sejï) 1,350,000 Sally PL:3,000 Sun PL:2,000 Antonia PL:1,600 Rito PL:1,800 Celes PL:3,800; (savage rakiri fist) 23,750 Lisha PL:2,816 Philuffy PL:3,040 Aura Resistance Soldier (each) 1,200 Fiend (each) 1,000 Hayes PL:9,000 Saniya PL:11,200 Nero Ragnarok PL:23,500,000 Extremists (each) 700 Yoruka (seal) 2; (unseal) 35,000 Yuel PL:234 Criminal (each) 580 Xehanort (.01%) 90,000 Hydrenian PL:3,750,000 Union Mecha (each) 640 Kensei PL:6,250 Eve PL:3,108 Hibiki PL:3,250 Ren PL:4,350 Ichiya PL:4,312 Linear PL:2,000 Mag PL:5,500 Gren PL:4,500 Pepper PL:3,500 Chain PL:4,000 Carl PL:4,200 Kan PL:6,200 Lyon PL:4,500 Sherry PL:2,180 Sheila PL:2,500 Senia PL:3,400 Jura PL:6,500 Vyse PL:5,800 Akia PL:3,300 Fina PL:1,750 Dracma PL:5,200 Falkor PL:3,900 Ricky PL:3,600 Wendy PL:3,190 Charle PL:1,350 Kirko PL:5,000 Krystal PL:3,700 Yuri PL:4,900 Estelle PL:2,200 Kenya PL:3,000 Karol PL:4,400 Raven PL:5,440 Judith PL:5,300 Rita PL:3,160 Mercenary (each) 90 Warz Gill PL:76; (Great Warz) 120,000 Ravus PL:29,500 Insarn PL:2,568 Damaras PL:70,000 Barizorg PL:68,000 Deratsuelgar PL:40,000 Johann PL:3,600 Michael PL:3,500 Nina PL:1,800; (Jamming Field) 10,800 Chapter 4; journey part 3 Tergoku PL:7,360; (Kekkei savage aura) 11,040; (Dragonized) 2,208,000; (Burst Mode) 11,040,000; (War Dragon form) 110,040,000; (puppy form) 32; (Xenkai) 7,600; (Overdrive x40) 304,000; (tired) 4,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 11,400 Solaria PL:7,200; (Overdrive x40) 288,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 10,800 Taichi PL:4,000; (Overdrive x40) 160,000; (violet aura) 5,000 Zack PL:4,800; (savage aura) 6,000 Sally PL:3,200; (savage aura) 4,000 Sun PL:2,200; (savage aura) 2,750 Franky PL:3,126 Goffu PL:4,410 Thor PL:4,410 Inuyasha PL:4,500 Ranma PL:4,500 Aoi PL:4,320 Maimi PL:4,314 Mari PL:3,120 Antonia PL:1,800 Riśe PL:1,900 Zenith PL:5,000 Sasake PL:4,950 Maroku PL:4,750 Mayura PL:2,000 Chopper (base) 1,150 Rito PL:2,000 Yosuke PL:1,400 Andera PL:1,350 Kayuga PL:4,000 Yuruzu PL:4,000 Lisha PL:3,000 Johann PL:4,000 Michael PL:3,900 Nina PL:2,200 Union Mecha (each) 650 Custom Mecha (each) 1,100 AEU Mecha (each) 650 Yuto (1%) 14,000; (full power) 1,400,000; (Giant form) 70,000,000 Hayes PL:9,760 Saniya PL:12,000 Corrupt Fiend (each) 1,400 Vac PL:3,700 Cross PL:3,600 Soldier (each) 40 Lance PL:11,000 Lisa PL:2,150 Hayate PL:5,400 Kosome PL:5,000 Scourge PL:8,000 Lilica PL:7,500 Hydra PL:2,500 Zaichi PL:3,980 Troopa (each) 950 Golem (each) 5,000 Jinx Mecha (each) 4,500 Marie PL:2,200 Snipnir (each) 3,000 Ali Al-Saachez PL:350; (with Enerimecha) 50,000 Alejandro PL:27; (Alvatore) 250,000 Graham Aker PL:400; (Tri-force Flag) 4,000 Kyoto PL:45 Right PL:6,800; (Kekkei savage aura) 10,200 Tokashiki PL:2,900; (Kekkei savage aura) 4,350 Miko PL:4,500; (Kekkei savage aura) 6,750 Hikari PL:5,500; (Kekkei savage aura) 8,250 Kagura PL:6,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 9,000 Akira PL:10,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 15,000 Rob Lucci (revive) 8,000 Evil Nene (revive) 13,500 Kalifa (revive) 2,500 Márvo PL:12,000 Criminal (each) 550 Chapter 4; journey part 4 Training-1.4 Soldier (each) 100 Tergoku (Xenkai) 15; (10%) 1,064; (Full Power) 10,640; (Kekkei savage burst mode) 53,200; (75%) 7,980; (overdrive x2) 21,280; (Overdrive x4) 42,560; (Soaring Nova Combo) 75,000 Commander (each) 800 Military Droid (each) 280 Asuna PL:4,000 Rito PL:2,800 Military Tank PL:1,000 Thug (each) 100 Dexter PL:480 Kairi (suppressed) 20; (full power) 2,500 Ven PL:1,820 Yuri PL:1,890 Sora PL:1,200 Lunnie PL:1,500 Neela PL:850 Amy PL:1,680 Simon PL:3,000 Flash PL:3,000 Tweet PL:500 Dark Judge PL:397 Behemoth PL:975 Tifa PL:3,640 Areith PL:1,912 Barrite PL:4,500 Red XIII PL:4,375 Ryoga PL:7,000 Demon King PL:37,500 Ako PL:480 Shock Troop (each) 275 Deliora (suppressed) 5,000; (full power) 8,000 Zack PL:6,720; (Overdrive x2) 13,440; (Overdrive x4) Four Pong Arts:21,000; (Beyond Limits) 37,500 Solaria PL:10,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 15,000; (Aurora Fur) 75,000 Satsuki PL:10,000 Ira PL:7,000 Uzu PL:6,750; (Ertos Form) 33,750 Jakuzure PL:4,500 Houka PL:3,150 Mako PL:175 Lance PL:16,000 Hydra PL:4,000 Xerver PL:4,400 Pirate (each) 562 Combat Maid (each) 1,500 Antonia PL:2,520; (Head shots) 5,700; (overdrive x2) 5,040; (Overdrive x4) 10,080; (Satellite Beam) 24,000 Hans PL:40,000; (Double Barrier) 120,000 Chen PL:1,350; (angry) 4,000; (chaos form) 67,500 Len PL: 1,000; (Chaos Form) 50,000 Shen PL:1,300; (Chaos Form) 65,000 Chaos Commander (each) 2,500 Sally PL:4,480; (Nirvana wheel) 7,000; (overdrive x2) 8,960; ; (Overdrive x4) 17,920 Aizen PL:1,125; (cocoon mode) 23,000; (jushaku ringu) 63,750; (Magnetic Pole; world order) 75,000; (puppet clone) 750; (weaken) 900; (Chaos awakening; weaken) 1,125 Nagisa PL:700 Newman Guard (each) 300 Terten PL:1,300; (Puri Form) 26 Rua PL:80 Sho PL:66 Ruka PL:150 Narue PL:58 TI (suppressed) 2,375; (full power) 8,000 Prya (suppressed) 2,700; (full power) 10,400 Mira (suppressed) 8,500 Towa (suppressed) 2,000 Ryuga PL:20,000 Mele PL:14,500 Dora PL:13,000 Robius PL:7,500 Otis PL:6,750 Kobi (suppressed) 62,500 Fiona (suppressed) 33,750 Chapter 5; journey part 1 Inuyasha PL:7,250; (post training) 8,500 Ranma PL:7,250; (post training) 8,500 Tomari PL:5,500; (post training) 7,000 Sun PL:3,500 Assistroid (each) 1,750 Tergoku PL:11,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x5) 82,500; (Double Fist Cannon) 93,750; (tired) 55; (40%) 4,400; (40% Confusion) 13,500; (50% Confusion) 14,500; (Supernova) 100,000; (post training, 25%) 4,000; (full power) 16,000; (overdrive x20) 320,000; (Dragon aura cloak) 1,200,000; (Lightspeed Nova) 1,370,000; (Damage) 1,170,000; (spiral dragon heat) 1,210,000; (post PHF Xenkai) 17,000; (Kekkei Savage overdrive x40) 850,000; (Blaze Shockwave) 485,000; (Star storm) 540,000; (Hybrid blood) 1,500,000; (Ginga Sword Comet; each) 1,125,000; (post battle) 17,500 Antonia PL:2,700; (savage overdrive x5) 16,875; (supernova) 5,000; (post training) 3,200; (Savage overdrive x40) 160,000; (Ultima Arrow) 45,000 (electrocution) 500,000 Zack PL:7,000; (savage overdrive x5) 43,750; (post training) 11,000; (Savage overdrive x40) 550,000; (Blast Wings Blade) 495,000; Tokou-Issen no Tsuki Golden Wings) 511,000 Sally PL:4,600; (post training) 6,000; (savage overdrive x40) 300,000; (flying armor) 312,500; (cross blade sky high) 350,000; (Sanction Storm Sphere Sheild) 325,000; (Nothing Ventured) 137,500; (Crescent Moon Dive) 375,000; (tired) 4,825 Rito PL:3,000; (post training) 3,600 Noishe (each) 2,250 Giam PL:3,300 Dai (suppressed) 200,000 Gaius (first form) 25,000 Ba'al PL:12,000; (suppressed) 100 C.O. grunt (each) 750 C.O. Mage (each) 485 C.O. Gunner (each) 800 Frost (50%) 27,500; (full power) 55,000 Fist Noishe (each) 2,350 Soldier Noishe (each) 1,940 Kiriha (suppressed) 2,850; (full power) 11,000 Tank (suppressed) 2,800; (full power) 10,750 Karin (suppressed) 600; (full power) 3,000 Sasake (suppressed) 1,500; (base) 9,000 Monitorton (each) 2,000 Chiba Ninja (each) 5,000 Nene PL:8,500; (suppressed) 75 Daipen PL:38,000; (chaos absorb) 190,000 Ryigo (suppressed) 97,500; (angry) 117,500 Raava PL:17,280,000; (Spiral Dragon Braver) 24,000,000 Sparrow PL:27,000 Ayuki PL:6,500; (post training) 8,000; (tired) 4,450 Yosuke PL:2,150; (post training) 2,250 Noel PL:6,000 Zoey PL:5,850 Chie PL:2,775 Maimi PL:7,200; (post training) 8,750; (savage overdrive x40) 437,480; (weaken) 3,500 Aoi PL:7,220; (post training) 8,800; (savage overdrive x40) 440,000; (Shock blade) 690,000; (weaken) 3,500 Shippo PL:4,000 Sia PL:195; (Mira power infused) 4,000; (tired) 90 Gymnasts (each) 100 Akane PL:150 Kairi PL:2,900 Solaria PL:10,800; (40%) 4,320; (post training, 25%) 3,500; (full power) 15,000; (overdrive x30) 450,000; (Twlight Gale Starstorm, each) 95,000; (Spirit Clone) 440,000; (Spirit Gale) 345,000; (post battle) 17,000 Ryoga PL:7,500; (pig form) 8 Kensei PL:8,000 Krityan Guard (each) 710 Walter PL:3,700 Kuno PL:225; (Mira power infused) 4,050 Photon PL:6,000; (final inferno) 13,500; (injured) 5,000; (great ape) 50,000; (post Supernova) 4,500; (beaten) 105 Rappa PL:3,250 Futaba PL:5,000 Tobis PL:6,000 Saberman (each) 600 Tweet PL:650; (angry) 900 Tokiwa PL:4,500 Selfish Jerk PL:3,000 Shizuka PL:5,000 Dashun PL:3,000 Martin (suppressed) 4,400 Jnee PL:2,000 Von PL:6,000 Ian PL:2,400 Bandit (each) 225 Ako PL:500 Shulk (memory lost) 2,700 Ruka PL:270; (1 week post training) 470 Rua PL:300; (Magi Bang) 460; (Ring Magi Blast) 600; (1 week post training) 500; (angry) 870; (Hidden power) 975; (Magigun) 1,250 Narue PL:154; (1 week post training) 375 Sho PL:237; (1 week post training) 475 Hiei PL:312; (Jagan eye) 800; (beast form) 1,027 Gouki PL:62; (Beast Form) 515 Botan PL:40 Mind Control Human (each) 52 Simba PL:11,800 Nala PL:9,800 Huntress (each) 5,980 Grunt (each) 650 Hyena (each) 490 Fiona (suppressed) 10,500 Asuna PL:5,000 Rifiki PL:750 Scar PL:7,200; (Feral) 14,750 Zero PL:500 Timon PL:5,775 Nami PL:8,250 Bushido PL:7,800 Hana PL:3,600 Yamamecha (each) 600 Sia (post training) 292 Krityan Knight (each) 1,000 Flash (post training) 5,800 Simon (post training) 5,800 Goffu PL:6,000 Thor PL:6,000 Neela PL:1,100 Houka PL:5,000; (Ertos Form) 200,000; (thunder tail) 239,5000; (Double aerora) 255,900; (aerora frenzy; each) 90,000; (Thunder) 290,000 Jakuzure PL:6,800; (Ertos form) 272,000; (Fire Surge shot) 337,5000; (shield strike wave) 360,000 Ira PL:10,000; (Ertos form) 400,000; (Mighty Gravity) 465,000; (Vine Gravity) 485,000; (scourge form) 407,500; (shackle form) 395,000 Satsuki PL:12,000; (Ertos form) 240,000; (Gran Magi Ray) 375,000; (unleashed Ertos) 1,150,000; (Heavy Crush) 1,358,000; (Thundara Chop) 1,370,000; (Claw bullet, each) 890,000; (Shira Blast) 900,000; (drain) 900,000; (Lighting Claw) 1,020,000; (post battle) 13,500 Uzu PL:8,900; (Ertos form) 356,000; (Braver) 496,500; (Blade dance, each) 92,500; (Double Katon Force) 300,000 Yamaemperor PL:10,000; (Rising Blade) 14,500 Crime Lord Knight (each) 450 Belldandy PL:10 Dan (suppressed) 260,000 Fiona PL:1,250,000; (weaken) 12,500 Garp (suppressed) 175,000; (Chaos Gas) 187,500; (full power) 700,000; (drain quake punch) 214,000; (feral) 925,000; (Zero Graviza) 385,000; (Terra Rain) 75,000; (Vaatu-fuse beast form) 3,375,000; (Vaatu-infuse human form) 1,100,000 Koune PL:150,000; (feral) 850,000 Maroku PL:9,000; (savage overdrive x40) 450,000; (Double axe) 632,000; (weaken) 9,600 Taichi PL:6,500 Oba PL:4,375 Wan (Dragon form) 500,000,000,000,000 Chapter 5; journey part 2 Shulk (memory lost) 4,000; (restore memory; with weight) 12,500; (Left Izanagi) 21,750 Ako PL:730 Jnee PL:3,000 Kougetsi PL:8,000 Testyua PL:8,000; (magic) 11,700; (Fantasy Punch) 13,500 Von PL:10,500 Sora's story... Akared PL:17,500; (Nova Force) 350,000 Lala PL:6,250; (Gekiforce) 250,000 Mechaeon (each) 8,750; (damage) 1,000 HOLD agent (each) 270 Criminal Organization Agent (each) 320 Lunnie PL:14,500; (Gekiforce) 290,000 Sora PL:5,250; (Gekiforce) 105,000 Yuri PL:13,750; (Gekiforce) 270,000 Ventus (injured) 600; (fully recovered) 12,000; (Ice Terrain) 24,250; (Gekiforce) 240,000; (Frosty wind) 15,000 Remirez PL:2,700,000 Orion (each) 28,500 Barrierite (each; with weapon) 30 Pacifistia (each) 26,000 Rygdea PL:5,800 Main story Tergoku PL:18,500; (relaxed) 250; (serious) 21,250; (Kekkei savage Overdrive x40) 1,110,000; (enraged) 1,540,000; (Supernova) 2,200,000 Nagisa PL:600 Solaria PL:18,000; (Overdrive x40) 1,080,000; (Whip Tornado) 1,650,000 Flash PL:6,250 Simon PL:6,250 Taichi PL:7,000 Neela PL:2,000; (violet overdrive x40) 100,000; (Pre-Shinnin) 3 Nojiko (suppressed) 11; (full power) 450; (pre Shinnin) 7 Nezumi PL:925 Genzo PL:750; (pre-Shinnin) 62 Bellemere (past) 6,000 Civilian (each, pre-Shinnin) 2; (present) 24 FBI agent (each) 620 Zack (injured) 8,000; (savage overdrive x40) 400,000; (Tatsumaki) 710,000 Tweet PL:760; (Blazing Bird) 37,500; (overdrive x40) 30,400 Franky PL:5,800 Antonia PL:4,000; (savage overdrive x40) 200,000 Mohmoo PL:7,500; (pre-Shinnin) 2,800 Fishmen gangster (each) 1,200 Hacchi PL:860,000; (pre-Shinnin) 36,000 Kuroobi PL:840,000; (underwater) 900,000; (pre-Shinnin) 34,000 Chuu PL:170,000; (pre-Shinnin) 20,000 Arlong (suppressed) 500,000; (full power) 1,350,000; (pre-Shinnin) 45,000; (Kiribachi) 1,520,00; (Sharktooth) 1,450,000 Rua's story. Spirit (each) 60 Genkai (suppressed) 5,000 Crime Lord (each) 24 The bat trainer PL:390 Leo PL:1,020 Mu PL:665; (Wave blast) 3,500 Rua PL:600; (Magigun) 1,000; (tired) 35; (Hidden power) 6,250; (Magigun; second charge) 10,000 Ruka PL:340; (Magisword) 450; (shrink) 10 Bra PL:270 Shun PL:400; (Strike of the green fire) 1,125 Chippo PL:225 Hanko PL:1,000 Rando PL:3,762; (Chaos gun) 4,500; (Chaos gun; second charge) 4,912; (Chaos gun; third charge) 8,750 Sakana ga Kirai (each) 53 Chapter 5; journey part 3 Ryogo PL:9,000; (post evolution) 18,000 Atan PL:7,440; (post evolution) 14,880 Shin PL:7,500; (post evolution) 15,000 Haruka PL:5,640; (post evolution) 11,280 King Max (post recovery) 6,250; (post evolution) 12,500 Auraia Knight (each) 2,500; (post evolution) 7,200 Auraia Royal Knight (each) 3,500; (post evolution) 8,000 Ginta PL:10,800; (post evolution) 44,000 Arimi PL:6,960; (post evolution) 18,000 Sai PL:10,320; (post evolution) 50,000 Hatake PL:9,576; (post evolution) 49,576 Yamada PL:9,468; (post evolution) 49,468 Iruka PL:4,800; (post evolution) 20,000 Kurenai PL:5,340; (post evolution) 22,000 Hinata PL:9,240; (post evolution) 42,000 Kiba PL:8,769; (post evolution) 38,768 Akamaru PL:6,900; (post evolution) 30,000 Shino PL:10,200; (post evolution) 47,000 Shika PL:6,780; (post evolution) 41,000 Choji PL:12,000; (post evolution) 45,000 Ino PL:3,200; (post evolution) 7,500 Gaī PL:10,320; (post evolution) 40,320 Lee PL:12,600; (post evolution) 52,600 Neji PL:13,800; (post evolution) 53,800 Tenten PL:1,676 (post evolution) 41,676 Shizune PL:4,320; (post evolution) 14,320 Shoku PL:4,160; (post evolution) 34,160 Celes PL:12,000; (post evolution) 48,000 Lisha PL:7,040; (post evolution) 21,040 Philuffy PL:9,600; (post evolution) 28,600 Noct PL:5,200; (post evolution) 31,200 Charlotte PL:4,640; (post evolution) 28,640 Shalice PL:10,800; (post evolution) 40,800 Tillfur PL:9,840; (post evolution) 37,840 Yumi PL:5,840; (post evolution) 40,840 Yukina PL:5,840; (post evolution) 40,840 Mizuki PL:6,960; (post evolution) 32,960 Kanami PL:5,200; (post evolution) 30,200 Youko PL:7,200; (post evolution) 17,200 Mimi PL:7,500; (post evolution) 17,500 Kayuga PL:6,000; (post evolution) 24,000 Yuruzu PL:6,000; (post evolution) 24,000 Ifman (suppressed) 9,000; (post evolution) 18,000 Mira PL:5,400; (post evolution) 10,400 Cana PL:6,000; (post evolution) 12,000 Vijeeter PL:4,800; (post evolution) 8,800 Wakaba PL:7,350; (post evolution) 14,350 Alzack PL:7,650; (post evolution) 14,650 Blaze PL:13,860; (post evolution) 24,800 Karen (base) 1,700; (Tempa) 39,000 Tergoku (20%) 4,800; (30%) 7,200; (full power) 24,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 1,440,000; (barrier) 285,000; (hidden) 75; (chaos infection) 9,392,167; (Xenkai) 25,000; (mystic boost) 36,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 54,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 2,160,000; (Corona Splash Burst) 142,500; (burst mode) 270,000; (king spiral) 425,000; (Spiral Dragon Bullet) 675,000; (full power barrier) 1,000,000; (Spiral Dragon:Sōdaina Ryūji) 900,000; (4 years ago; suppressed) 420; (tired) 32,850; (Dragon Blaster Explosion) 3,750,000; (Super Form) 3,600,000; (Evolution Nova) 5,500,000; (post evolution) 60,000 Solaria (20%) 4,700; (30%) 7,050; (full power) 23,500; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 1,410,000; (spirit blast) 320,000; (hidden) 74; (mystic arts) 2,500,000; (seal) 2,350; (mystic boost) 35,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 52,500; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 2,100,000; (spirit Gale) 138,500; (Aurora fur) 262,500; (Spirit Blast Thunder Spear) 875,000; (4 years ago; suppressed) 400; (tired) 30,850; (Forbidden Temptation burning light) 3,400,000; (post evolution) 59,500 Hammi (Tempa) 11,000 Tidus PL:16,250 Swatroid (each) 625 Kirie PL:14,500; (post evolution) 27,000 Miharu PL:6,000; (post evolution) 10,000 Franky PL:8,400; (post evolution) 13,500 Antonia (suppressed) 2,750; (full power) 4,900; (post evolution) 8,100 Sally (suppressed) 3,600; (full power) 7,000; (savage aura) 8,750; (overdrive x40) 350,000; (Mystic arts) 910,000; (seal) 875; (mystic boost) 8,000; (savage aura) 10,000; (overdrive x40) 400,000; (post evolution) 16,000 Garp Jr (suppressed) 7,250; (full power) 212,500; (Blast) 265,000 Renton (suppressed) 7,250; (full power) 212,250; (Supernova) 96,250 Zack (50%) 8,000; (full power) 16,000; (savage overdrive x40) 800,000; (mystic arts) 1,350,000; (Burning Spiral fireball blitz) 235,000; (seal) 2,000; (mystic boost) 20,000; (savage aura) 25,000; (overdrive x40) 1,000,000; (Burning Spiral) 2,000,000; (post evolution) 40,000 Ranma PL:9,000; (post evolution) 20,000 Tiga PL:1,425; (Tempa) 29,000 Krunckle (water) 11,250 Krunckle (fire) 11,000 Thor PL:8,500; (seal) 850; (Rhin Rhin Cannon) 1,387,500; (post evolution) 21,500 Goffu PL:8,500; (post potion) 19,000; (mystic arts) 275,000; (seal) 850; (Rhin Rhin shockwave) 1,387,500; (post evolution) 21,500 Colt PL:3,375 Chopper (human form) 5,700 Garpton PL:74,250 Wiseone (weaken) 770,000,000 Icy PL:6,200; (elemental form) 160,000 Fury PL:6,200; (elemental form) 160,000 Maroku (base) 12,000; (post evolution) 28,000 Maimi PL:10,000; (post evolution) 25,000 Aoi PL:10,500; (post evolution) 25,500 Taichi PL:12,000; (violet aura) 15,000; (overdrive x40) 600,000; (mystic arts) 1,300,000; (seal) 1,500; (mystic boost) 16,000; (violet aura) 20,000; (overdrive x40) 800,000; (post evolution) 30,000 Vegopp PL:4,800; (post evolution) 17,000 Kanye PL:2,500; (Meta Form) 25,000; (super mutant form) 50,000; (ascend form) 70,000 Vince PL:30,000 Agent 66 (1%) 7,500 Wechina (suppressed) 10,000; (base) 16,000; (Neo form) 640,000 Fiona (suppressed) 1,400,000; (full power) 1,450,000 Shulk (suppressed) 13,875; (full power) 16,500; (50% Tempa) 165,000; (Tempa) 330,000; (120% Tempa) 396,000; (post battle) 22,275 Jnee (suppressed) 3,000; (full power) 6,875; (post battle) 9,281 Ako PL:1,100; (full power) 1,500 Mountain Monster (each) 750 Ryu (suppressed) 567 Shido (suppressed) 2,882; (full power) 425,000; (9 years ago) 17,600 Koji (suppressed) 450,000 Martin (suppressed) 30,000; (50% Tempa) 300,000; (recovering) 775 Raiji (suppressed) 256;250 Kiki (suppressed) 218,750 Jobi (suppressed) 246,250 Pryo (suppressed) 175,000 Fang PL:17,500 Spear PL:18,500 Blast PL:20,000 Saber PL:21,250 Dashun PL:4,000; (suppressed Tempa) 4,900; (50% Tempa) 200,000; (post battle) 6,800 Ryoga PL:9,000; (post battle) 12,000 Fang Behemoth PL:10,000 Beverly PL:7,500 Paulette PL:7,250 Kim PL:4,500 Von PL:15,000; (post battle) 20,250 The Sabotage man (suppressed) 17 DARS (each) 625 Kigetsuki PL:9,000; (Burning Summer) 225,000 (Four pong mystic arts) 324,500; (Five pong mystic arts) 1,750,000; (six pong arts) 4,350,000 DARS Slepnir (each) 875 Survivor PL:300 Terten (suppressed) 1,200; (full power) 2,000; (suppressed Tempa) 40,000; (full power Tempa) 60,000; (post battle) 2,250 Mechaichi PL:1,500,000; (blast) 1,750,000; (feral) 7,500,000; (feral; weaken) 945,700; (defenseless) 678 Sengoku (base) 2,500,000; (attack) 875,000 Coby PL:2,500 Helmeppo PL:2,425 Lala (weaken) 790; (fully recover) 7,900; (post evolution) 13,250 Android DARS (each) 1,500 Bladesonic PL:937,500 Sun PL:5,200; (savage aura) 6,500; (overdrive x40) 260,000; (mystic arts) 1,000,000; (seal) 650; (mystic boost) 7,280; (savage aura) 9,100; (overdrive x40) 364,000; (post evolution) 12,000 (Aura seal) 12,500,000 Inuyasha (suppressed) 4,125; (full power) 11,000; (seal) 1,100; (post evolution) 35,000 Ranma (suppressed) 4,125; (full power) 11,000; (seal) 1,100; (post evolution) 35,000 Tomari PL:8,250; (seal) 825; (mystic arts absorb) 1,825,000 Thunderbeard PL:3,350,000 Mecha Alice PL:6,750 Shadow eye PL:267,500 Buggy PL:7,500 Zen PL:875,000 Crocodile PL:17,500 Murlock PL:72,500 Marvin PL:75,000 Full Body PL:4,000 Hypnosis Man PL:3,900 Hina PL:6,000 Akared (weaken) 1,750; (fully recover) 20,000; (post evolution) 45,000 Gray Grunt (each) 500 Blue Grunt (each) 475 Yellow Grunt (each) 550 Smoker PL:8,500 Aokiji (base) 25,000; (ice block) 125,000; (feral) 900,000 Aniku (base) 25,000; (feral) 296,875; (damage) 282,000; (full power) 2,500,000; (berserk) 1,500,000; (near death) 175 Ryigo PL:675,000 Nui PL:120,000 Homaru PL:135,000 Satsuki PL:20,800; (Ertos) 832,000 Ira PL:18,000; (Ertos) 720,000 Uzu PL:17,000; (Ertos) 680,000 Houka PL:9,375; (Ertos) 375,000 Jakuzure PL:14,000; (Ertos) 560,000 Garp PL:575,000 Dan PL:1,500,000; (9 years ago) 18,000 Akiza PL:1,000 Kurata PL:50,000; (chaos base) 575,000 Vaatu PL:2,125,000 The creator PL:7,500,000,000,000,000 Lyra PL:270 Nagisa PL:800; (post battle) 1,400 Lord Vaatata PL:3,875,000; (absorb chaos) 5,875,000; (damage) 5,237,500 (Chaos) 250,000 Loo PL:1,250,000,000 Lei PL:1,250,000,000 Lumina PL:177,500,000 Popo PL:27,000,000 Rito PL:5,800; (post battle) 7,800 Raava (suppressed) 925,000 Tee PL:36,250,000 La PL:36,250,000 Chapter 5; journey part 4 Zack PL:40,000; (2%) 800; (5%) 2,000; (savage overdrive x40) 2,000,000 Sun PL:12,000; (5%) 600; (15%) 1,800 Sally PL:16,000; (5%) 800 Virta PL:5,000 Tentacles (each) 1,750 Tergoku PL:60,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 3,600,000; (2%) 1,200; (4%); 2,400; (hybrid blood) 7,500,000 Solaria PL:59,500; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 3,570,000 Rito PL:7,800 Grunt (each) 422 Satsuki (post battle) 26,250 Ira (post battle) 25,000 Uzu (post battle) 22,500 Houka (post battle) 14,000 Jakuzure (post battle) 20,000 Shido PL:3,750,000 Taichi PL:30,000; (2%) 600 Lance PL:25,000 Snifit PL:2,000 Booster PL:35,000 Sakura PL:54,000 Bonnie PL:25 Xia Fu PL:70,000 Ele Hung PL:67,500 Bat Lee PL:60,000 Sharkie Chan PL:75,000 Michelle Ping PL:90,000 Gorie Yen PL:97,500 Boin Boin PL:100,000 Ryuga PL:175,000; (1%) 1,750 Mele PL:57,000; (3%) 1,710 Trinity Armor (each) 87,500 Samurai (each) 850 Angler Fish Fiend PL:1,600 Antonia PL:8,100; (savage overdrive x40) 405,000 Lyjel PL:240,000 Kwah PL:1,400,000 Aber (suppressed) 2,600,000; 3,850,000 Shenlong PL:37,500,000,000 Chapter 6; journey part 1 Tweet (suppressed) 12; (less suppressed) 2,000; (power boost) 7,500; (full power) 8,000; (blazing bird) 14,000 Ryoga (suppressed) 42 Nagisa (suppressed) 48; (less suppressed) 900; (enraged) 5,000; (power boost) 8,500; (full power) 9,000; (enraged) 20,000; (Solar Blaster) 50,000 Mimori (suppressed) 15 Ako (suppressed) 4 Scout Grunt (each) 500 Cui PL:6,250; (blast) 8,300 Photon (suppressed) 6,000; (Xenkai) 8,000; (2nd Xenkai) 14,000; (Final Inferno) 18,000; (blast) 15,000; (3rd Xenkai) 20,000; (Mira power) 37,500; (4th Xenkai) 30,000; (blast) 45,000; (full power) 63,200 Rappa (suppressed) 4,125; (Xenkai; full power) 10,000 Futaba (suppressed) 5,250; (Xenkai; full power) 14,000 Tobis (suppressed) 4,250; (Xenkai; full power) 12,800 Tergoku (post overlord battle) 67,500; (post 100 times normal gravity; suppressed) 40,000; (full power) 120,000; (in Clayton's body) 600 Solaria (post overlord battle) 65,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 25%) 28,750 Zack (post overlord battle) 42,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 25%) 22,500 Taichi (post overlord battle) 32,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 7,000 Sun (post overlord battle) 14,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 3,200 Sally (post overlord battle) 20,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 4,000 Zenith (post overlord battle) 30,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 8,500 Sasuke (post overlord battle) 29,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 8,300 Maroku (post overlord battle) 25,000; (post 100 times normal gravity; 10%) 7,500 Aquatarian Warrior (each; suppressed) 250; (each; full power) 1,500 Gaius' minion (each) 375 Mummkar PL:7,200; (blast) 7,750 Elder Moori PL:825 Dende PL:226 Kota PL:7,500; (blast) 7,900; (monster) 13,500 TI PL:45,000; (inside Clayton's body) 30,000 Prya PL:46,000 Clayton (suppressed) 30,000; (full power) 42,000; (blast) 44,000;(inside TI's body) 7,200; (Tergoku's body) 5,000 Recoome PL:25,000 Guido PL:5,100 Momo PL:21,250 Butler PL:22,000 Criminal Guard (each) 500 Chapter 6; journey part 2 Nail (suppressed) 8,000; Nail (full power) 50,000 Gauis Prime (suppressed) 75,000; Gauis (full power) 170,000; Gauis (second form) 340,000; Gauis (serious) 360,000; Gauis (enraged) 400,000; Gauis (third form) 500,000; (Finger laser) 517,500 Wechina PL:17,000; Wechina (fused) 384,000; Wechina (without weight) 415,000; Wechina (full power) 428,000 Photon (resting) 50,000; Photon (full power) 100,000; Photon (xenkai) 115,000; Photon (full power) 140,000; (Xenkai) 158,000 Nagisa PL:10,000; Nagisa (enraged) 225,000; Nagisa (solar barrage) 240,000; (Solar Ultima) 300,000; Nagisa (solar boost) 20,000; Nagisa (Max) 35,000; Nagisa (Enraged) 450,000; (Solaria cannon) 480,000 Tweet PL:11,000 Dende PL:633 TI PL:78,000; (overdrive x6) 546,000 Gauis (2%) 150,000; (full power) 7,500,000; (Mutant wings) 8,000,000; Split Gauis PL:6,500,000; (weakened mutant rage) 15,700,000; Ice breath:22,000,000; (boost) 17,380,000; (beyond limits) 35,000,000; (final leg) 10,000,000; (cut in half) 750,000 Belleza (2%) 135,000; (full power) 6,750,000; (Mutant wings) 7,000,000; (weakened mutant rage) 15,100,000; (last ditch effort) 8,700,000 Zim (2%) 112,500; (full power) 5,625,000; (Mutant wings) 6,000,000; (override) 11,500,000; (mutant rage) 10,000,000; (injured) 3,421,000; (Supernova defense) 29,684,000 Zenith (full power) 85,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 5,100,000; Zenith (Kekkei dark form) 17,212,500; Ertos Obivion:20,000,000 Sasake (full power) 83,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 4,980,000; Speed blitz:5,500,000 Maroku (full power) 75,000; (savage overdrive) 3,750,000 Solaria (full power) 115,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 6,900,000; (enraged) 16,750,000 Zack (full power) 90,000; (savage overdrive) 4,500,000 Taichi (full power) 70,000; (savage overdrive) 3,500,000 Sun (full power) 32,000; (savage overdrive) 1,600,000; Sun (enraged) 9,640,000 Sally (full power) 40,000; (savage overdrive) 2,000,000; Third gate:12,000,000 Tergoku (xenkai) 125,000; (full power) 160,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 9,600,000; (Supernova) 28,000,000; (Tri force Supernova) 50,000,000; (Kekkei super form) 24,000,000; (Corona Splash eruption) 40,000,000; (Dragon Blaster Reaction Force) 80,000,000 Mukuta PL:42,500 Brock PL:60,000 Alicia PL:57,500 Savanna PL:25,000 Alysha PL:25,250 Streak PL:45,000 Tai Ma PL:67,5000 Sejï PL:135,000,000 Shulk PL:35,000 Jnee PL:12,800 Von PL:28,000 Dashun PL:30,000; (Split form) 28,000 Soren PL:90,000 Rose PL:28,000 Guido PL:5,100 Momo PL:21,250 Butler PL:22,000 Recoome PL:25,000 Rappa PL:15,000 Futaba PL:30,000 Colt PL:28,500 Photon (a year ago) 3,500 Rappa (a year ago) 2,000 Futaba (a year ago) 3,400 Colt (a year ago) 2,900 Chapter 6; journey part 3 Tweet PL:14,000 Nagisa PL:37,500 Tergoku (base; 2%) 4,000; (hybrid blood) 49,000; (full power) 200,000; (Kekkei Super Form) 30,000,000 Leafa PL:3,900 Recon PL:1,680 Salamander (each) 1,750 Sea monster PL:3,500 Fairy spirit (Sylph) 1,750 Fairy spirit (Cait Sith) 1,715 Eugene PL:24,500 Alicia PL:2,625 Sayaka PL:2,450 Fairy Guardian (each) 42 Combine attack:12,950 Oberon PL:10,500,000 Four months later Nagisa PL:40,000 Solaria PL:144,000 Tweet PL:15,000 Wechina (with weight) 420,000 Photon PL:175,000 Runk PL:204,000; (suppressed) 5; (super form) 20,400,000 Minion (each) 350 Mecha Gauis (2%) 570,000; (Death ball) 20,250,000 King Cold PL:6,650,000 Tergoku PL:240,000; (Kekkei Super Form) 36,000,000 8 years later Future Maroku PL:1,700,000 Future Photon (Super form) 18,700,000 Future Solaria (Super Form) 20,000,000 Future Von PL:45,000 Future Shulk PL:48,000 13 years later Future Runk PL:17,500; (False Super Form) 1,400,000; (post training) 22,500; (super form) 22,500,000; (3 years post training) 95,000; (super form) 9,500,000 Future Nagisa PL:110,000; (Super Form) 11,000,000; (post training) 118,700; (Super Form) 11,870,000; (Dragon Blaster) 15,000,000 Future Berserker Cole (less than 50%) 11,375,000; (full power) 35,000,000 Future Berserker Colette (less than 50%) 10,650,000; (full power) 32,000,000 Meanwhile in the present Zombie (each) 34 Eyebot PL:6 Genbu PL:3,600 Narue PL:5,400; (rose whip) 5,640 Byakko PL:4,400; (Lion roar) 5,000 Ruka PL:2,000; (magisword) 3,200 Hell beast (each) 1,700 Seiryu PL:4,700 Sho PL:9,500 Cultivated human (each) 52 Rua PL:9,000; Magigun:13,800; (hidden power) 30,000; (Magishot) 7,200; (life energy) 72,000; (Magishot) 86,400 Suzaku PL:26,000; Clone (each) 17,000; (Storm of torment) 20,000; (injured) 50; (healed) 26,000 Miguree PL:6 Chapter 6; journey part 4 Ryoga PL:30,080; (Spiral clone each) 22,500; (Hog drop) 39,000; (Graviga Rush) 56,200 Photon (suppressed) 40,000; (Nova breath) 50,000; Magma Jab:52,500 Ako PL:5,000 Eraqus (.5%) 125,000 Garp Jr PL:26,250; (curse mark) 33,600 Sakon (base) 27,500; (suppressed curse mark) 30,800 Sun (suppressed) 9,000; (less suppressed) 20,000; (Savage aura) 25,000 Franky (suppressed) 11,000 A.R. Soldier (each) 75,000 Aura Fighter (each) 90,000 Jirobo (base) 24,250; (curse mark) 335,000; (curse mark 2) 400,000 Taichi (suppressed) 17,500; (Allelujah, suppressed) 26,950; (Allelujah, suppressed savage daibe jambie) 168,437; (Allelujah, less suppressed savage daibe jambie) 195,950; (fully power) 50,000; (past) 7; (hybrid blood) 341,000; (Fox Fire drop kick) 345,000 Antonia (suppressed) 7,250; (less suppressed) 14,062; (full power) 20,000 Inuyasha (suppressed) 7,500; (less suppressed) 24,000; (Full power) 45,000 Aoi (suppressed) 17,000; (Aerial Drill) 28,000; (less suppressed) 27,000; (full power) 38,000; (hybrid blood) 360,000 Ranma (suppressed) 19,900; (less suppressed) 29,900 Wechina (suppressed) 20,000; (less suppressed) 30,000 Kidomaru (base) 26,500; (curse mark) 175,000; (curse mark 2) 350,000 Sakon (base) 24,000; (curse mark) 130,000; (curse mark 2) 345,000 Tayuya (base) 19,000; (curse mark) 49,000; (curse mark 2) 245,000 Kimmimaro (base, sick) 45,500; (sicker, curse mark) 1,365,000; (Critical Health condition, curse mark 2) 2,064,000; rapidly falling Sally (suppressed) 16,800; (radiant armor) 20,000; (full power) 50,000; (savage aura) 62,500; (armor of Yūen) 140,000 Miami (suppressed) 16,500 Zack (suppressed) 39,000; (Less suppressed) 49,600; (savage aura) 62,000; (savage shiny wing) 310,000 Rock lee (suppressed) 29,400; (suppressed Drunken Fist) 34,000 Thor (suppressed) 16,000 Miami (full power) 38,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 57,000 Maroku PL:87,500; (savage overdrive x6) 656,250; (Hammer of Ertos Tombstone) 720,000 Sasake PL:95,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x6) 855,000; (Arrow of Wind torment) 1,000,000 Zenith PL:105,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x6) 787,500; (Erto Inferno) 1,575,000 Garp Jr (curse mark) 1,200,000; (past) 7; (post revive) 200,000; (full power) 320,000; (Lighting rush) 280,000; (enraged darkness rush) 11,500,000; (Shadow form) 36,000,000; Ultimate Striker:600,000,000; (without power) 10,800; (Eagle Rush Black Lighting) 220,000 Tergoku PL: 250,000; (past) 40; (Ginga burst) 361,200; (Kekkei savage aura) 375,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 15,000,000; (Kekkei Super Form) 37,500,000; Ultimate Guarder Triforce: 600,000,000; (without power) 12,000; (Ginga Burst Crimson Gale) 220,000 Solaria PL:200,000; (Spirit Blast) 354,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 300,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive) 12,000,000 Rito PL:20,000; (Howling Wolf) 290,000; (galaxy beast form) 180,000; (overdrive x40) 7,200,000 Fiona PL:1,750,000 Energy cage:250,000,000 5 years later Nagisa (1%) 400; (50%) 20,000 Terten (2%) 120; (full power) 6,000; (burst mode) 30,000 Takamine (2%) 114; (full power) 5,700 Akiza (2%) 119; (full power) 5,950 Danny (4%) 200 Link (2%) 90 Tucker PL:2,500 Sakuraba (2%) 110; (full power) 5,500 Student (each) 875 Mecha Puppet (each) 250 Curse Dragon PL:58,750 Claudia PL:8,750 TJ (10%) 2,000 TK (10%) 2,500 Main story Rito PL:42,000 Tergoku (5%) 22,500; (full power) 450,000; (Kekkei Ertos Form) 472,500,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 675,000; (Kekkei super form) 67,500,000; (Kekkei super form, recovering) 44,800,000; (xenkai) 480,000; (Kekkei super form) 72,000,000 Sacarab (each) 30,000 Zenith (5%) 17,500; (full power) 350,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 21,000,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 525,000; (hybrid blood) 40,000,000; (Angry Erto Spear) 65,500,000; (limits reached) 53,000,000; (Ertos Obivion) 75,000,000 Solaria (10%) 44,000; (full power) 440,000; (Kekkei Overdrive x40) 26,400,000; (Kekkei savage aura) 660,000; (Kekkei super form) 66,000,000 Tweet (50%) 25,000; (full power) 50,000; (savage overdrive x40) 2,500,000 Sally (5%) 9,000; (full power) 180,000; (savage aura) 225,000; (savage overdrive x40) 9,000,000; (Ertos Valkyrie armor) 38,220,000 Taichi (5%) 13,500; (full power) 270,000; (savage overdrive x40) 13,500,000; (savage aura) 337,500 Sun (5%) 8,400; (full power) 168,000; (savage overdrive x40) 8,400,000 Zack (5%) 16,000; (full power) 320,000; (savage overdrive x40) 16,000,000; (savage aura) 400,000; (hybrid blood) 38,000,000 Assist arts (Solaria and Tweet) 34,000 Assist Arts (Zack and sun) 32,6000 The hand PL:337,500 Yamato PL:3,000 Cutron PL:12,000 Ortron PL:11,000 Yamatron (each) 10,000 Alpha Dragon (suppressed) 1,500,000,000 Franky PL:163,800 Chi PL:55,000 Wani PL:48,000 Devon PL:240,000 Coup Aeonmate (each) 35,000 Blue Aeonmate PL:120,000 Altas PL:100,000 Julia PL:135,000 Black Bat (each) 20,000 Alemius Aeonmate (each) 20,000 Certa Aeonmate (each) 20,000 Alpha (suppressed) 490,000; (full power) 22,000,000 Beta (suppressed) 400,000; (full power) 17,500,000 Gamma (suppressed) 390,000; (full power) 11,000,000 Riśe PL:105,000 Sasuke PL:345,000 Aoi PL:225,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 11,250,000 Ranma PL:218,000; (Kekkei savage overdrive x40) 13,080,000 Maroku PL:300,000 Julia (philosopher stone, immature) 4,050,000 Ash (philosopher stone, 10%) 6,000,000; (philosopher stone, 30%) 18,000,000; (philosopher stone, full power) 60,000,000; (injured by Ertos Oblivion) 56,500,000; (weak point attack) 35,000,000; (recovered) 40,000,000; (injured by Tergoku and Solaria Dragmag) 50,000,000; (philosopher stone, full power) 25,000,000; (Full power Alchemic Bolt) 95,000,000 Mysterious Shadow Fighter PL:11,500,000 (Combined Mystic Arts) 160,000,000 Chapter 7; journey part 1 Takukane PL:82 Icy PL:600 Vemon PL:2,900 Toguro (1%) 4,000; (30%) 120,000; (20%; suppressed) 64,000; (60%) 240,000 Helen PL:45,000 Henchmen (each) 900 Ruka PL:8,000; (Magisword) 25,000; (Hidden Power) 60,000 Sho PL:10,000 Rua (suppressed) 6,800; (Shotgun) 38,300; (Magigun) 42,500; (Determined) 42,000; (Magigun) 52,500 Miyu PL:7,500 Inmaki PL:12,000 Monki PL:15,000 Twin Power Kick:30,000 Elder Toguro (suppressed) 8,000 (Combine Technique) 137,500 To Terten's story Terten (Post training; 40%) 4,000 Akiza PL:6,500 Jasmine (20%) 10,000 Yunalesca PL:44,500 Nagisa PL:50,000 Back to the main story Tergoku (20%) 100,000; (full power) 500,000; (Kekkei Overdrive) 30,000,000; (Majin Flare) 48,500,000; (Kekkei super form) 75,000,000 Solaria (20%) 98,500; (full power) 499,000; (Kekkei Overdrive) 29,940,000 Yoshino PL:128,500; (overdrive x20) 1,285,000 Yoshion PL:35,000 Rito PL:45,000 Bersertron (each) 65,000 Devon PL:270,000; (overdrive x10) 2,700,000 Volt PL:265,000; (overdrive x10) 2,650,000 Scar (1%) 300,000 Azura PL:115,000 Lance (suppressed) 100,000; (full power) 450,000; (Meta Form) 73,500,000; (Hell fire) 87,500,000 Troopa (each) 20,000 Lisa (suppressed) 9,580; (enraged; full power) 7,500,000 Neon (w/ weight) 3,200,000 Zenith PL:362,000; (overdrive x10) 3,620,000 Void PL:17,500,000 TI PL:250,000; (Kekkei overdrive) 15,000,000 Zack PL:350,000 Sun PL:180,000 Taichi PL:290,000 Tweet PL:60,000 Mana PL:175,000 Talia PL:168,000 Rayes PL:100,000 Wilstrom PL:200,000 Chapter 7; journey part 2 Tergoku PL:518,000; (Dragon feelings) 103,600,000 Rito PL:49,000 Solaria PL:514,290; (Taurus) 2,160,000; (Cancer) 2,010,000; (Virgo) 1,020,000; (Aries) 3,540,000; (Leo) 4,950,000; (Plue) 15,000 Zack PL:343,750 Sally PL:240,000; (armors) 252,000; (Armor of Purgatory) 468,000 Yoshino PL:137,500 Mana PL:200,000 Sun PL:189,000 Yoshion PL:36,000 Daphné PL:150,000 Lizardmen (each) 60,000 Zenith PL:394,000; (ertos corruption) 454,000; (Ultima Beast form) 474,000 Sasuke PL:308,000 Taichi - 315,000 Eraqus PL:7,650,000 Confectioner PL:30 Dragonoïde PL:2,100,000 (Unison Raid) 7,500,000 Devon PL:405,000 Ryoga's story Tifa PL:113,000 Areith PL:45,000 Barrite PL:120,000 Red XIII PL:117,500 Ryoga PL:124,500 Ako PL:48,000 Shulk PL:140,000 Jnee PL:51,200 Von PL:112,000 Dashun PL:120,000 Yui PL:2,500,000 Terten's side story Terten (Post training) 15,000 Nagisa PL:54,000 Akiza PL:6,500 Jasmine (20%) 10,000 Yunalesca PL:44,500 Danny (4%) 800 Link (2%) 180 Claudia PL:9,500 TJ (10%) 2,800 TK (10%) 3,450 Sakuraba (2%) 220; (full power) 11,000 Main story GAU Soldier (each) 84,000 Tergoku PL:528,000; (decided) 660,000; (Kekkei Savage Aura) 990,000; (jutsu of Yoshino) 768,000 Rito PL:54,000 Solaria PL:523,600; (Starlit River) 540,000; (Taurus) 2,400,000; (Cancer) 2,100,000; (Virgo) 225,000; (Leo) 4,950,000; (Horologium) 67,500 Zack PL:350,000; (decided) 370,500 Taichi PL:338,000; (decided) 357,850 Sally PL:270,000; (armors) 300,000; (decided) 312,000; (Armor of Acorn) 372,000; (tired) 502 Devon PL:435,000; (decided) 570,000; (Savage Aura) 712,500; (Jutsu of Yoshino) 832,500 Yoshino PL:148,500; (decided) 165,000; (Savage Aura) 206,250; (Her jutsu) 247,250 Mana PL:240,000; (decided) 300,000; (Violet Aura) 375,000; (Jutsu of Yoshino) 535,000 Yoshion PL:39,000 Zenith PL:400,000 Mistogun PL:875,000 Gildarts PL:20,000,000 Universe America resistance troop (each) 45,000 Noishe (each) 22,500 Universe America soldiers (each) 15,000 Sally Knightwalker PL:297,000; (Full power) 360,000; (tired) 500 Panther Lily PL:396,000; (dog form) 79,500 Hughes PL:135,000 Hughes' monsters (each) 150,000 Byro PL:120,000; (Octopus) 30,000 Koko PL:45,000 Sugar Boy PL:96,000 Trump (Universe America king) 90,000; (Droma Anim) 975,000; (Horn Dragon) 1,245,000 Lisanna Strauss PL:93,000 Chapter 7; journey part 3